Buffy the Vampire Slayer DVDs
Buffy the Vampire Slayer DVDs were produced by 20th Century Fox and released from 2000. These sets contained not only the episodes, but extra features, such as: audio commentaries by the shows makers, documentary features, blooper reels, shooting scripts and so on. Season One Twelve episodes on three discs. Disc One *"Welcome to the Hellmouth" *"The Harvest" *"Witch" *"Teacher's Pet" Disc Two *"Never Kill a Boy on the First Date" *"The Pack" *"Angel" *"I, Robot... You, Jane" Disc Three *"The Puppet Show" *"Nightmares" *"Out of Mind, Out of Sight" *"Prophecy Girl" Special Features * Commentary by Joss Whedon on "Welcome to the Hellmouth" * Commentary by Joss Whedon on "The Harvest" * Interview(s) with Joss Whedon and David Boreanaz *''Buffy'' trailer *DVD-ROM content, screensavers and Buffy weblinks *Original pilot episode script *"I Quit" music video by Hepburn (absent in Region 1 release) *Interview with Joss Whedon on "Witch" & "Never Kill A Boy on the First Date" (Region 1 only) *Photo gallery *Interview with Joss Whedon on "Angel" & "The Puppet Show" (Region 1 only) *Cast biographies Season Two Twenty-two episodes on six discs. Disc One *"When She Was Bad" *"Some Assembly Required" *"School Hard" *"Inca Mummy Girl" Disc Two *"Reptile Boy" *"Halloween" *"Lie to Me" *"The Dark Age" Disc Three *"What's My Line, Part One" *"What's My Line, Part Two" *"Ted" *"Bad Eggs" Disc Four *"Surprise" *"Innocence" *"Phases" *"Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered" Disc Five *"Passion" *"Killed by Death" *"I Only Have Eyes for You" *"Go Fish" Disc Six *"Becoming, Part One" *"Becoming, Part Two" Special Features * Script of, and commentary by Writer/Director David Greenwalt on "Reptile Boy" * Script of, and commentary by Co-Writer Marti Noxon on "What's My Line, Part One" and "What's My Line, Part Two" * Script of, and commentary by Writer/Director Joss Whedon on "Innocence" * Interview of Joss Whedon about "Surprise" and "Innocence" (Region 1 only) * Interviews for "Passion" and "I Only Have Eyes for You" (Region 1 only) * Interview for "Becoming, Part One" and Becoming, Part Two" (Region 1 only) * Featurettes :* Designing Buffy :* A Buffy Beastiary :* Beauty and the Beasts *Art Gallery :*Still Monsters :*Set Designs :*Blueprints Season Three Twenty-two episodes on six discs. Disc One *"Anne" *"Dead Man's Party" *"Faith, Hope & Trick" *"Beauty and the Beasts" Disc Two *'"'Homecoming"''' *"Band Candy" *"Revelations" *"Lovers Walk" '''Disc Three *"The Wish" *"Amends" *"Gingerbread" Disc Four * "Helpless" *"The Zeppo" *"Bad Girls" *"Consequences" Disc Five *"Doppelgangland" *"Enemies" *"Earshot" *"Choices" Disc Six *"The Prom" *"Graduation Day, Part One" *"Graduation Day, Part Two" Special Features * Script for "The Wish" * Script for "Faith, Hope & Trick" *Script for "Band Candy" *Script for "Lovers Walk" * Commentary by David Fury for "Helpless" * Commentary by Doug Petrie for "Bad Girls" * Commentary by Michael Gershman for "Consequences" * Interviews for "Bad Girls", "Consequences", and "Enemies" * Interview and commentary by Jane Espenson for "Earshot" * Featurettes :* Buffy Speak :* Season Three Overview :* Interview with Monster Maker John Vulich :* Wardrobe, Weapons, Special Effects :* Interview with creator Joss Whedon on "Bad Girls" and "Consequences" (Region 1 only) :* Interview with Joss Whedon, Jane Espenson, and Doug Petrie on "Enemies" and "Earshot" :* Interview with Joss Whedon on "Graduation Day, Part One" * Art Gallery Season Four Twenty-two episodes on six discs. Disc One *"The Freshman" *"Living Conditions" *"The Harsh Light of Day" *"Fear, Itself" Disc Two *"Beer Bad" *"Wild at Heart" *"The Initiative" *"Pangs" Disc Three *"Something Blue" *"Hush" *"Doomed" Disc Four *"A New Man" *"The I in Team" *"Goodbye Iowa" *"This Year's Girl" Disc Five *"Who Are You" *"Superstar" *"Where the Wild Things Are" *"New Moon Rising" Disc Six *"The Yoko Factor"' *"Primeval" *"Restless" Special Features * Script for "Fear, Itself" * Commentaries for "Wild at Heart" (Region 1 only) and "The Initiative" * Script and commentary by Joss Whedon for "Hush" * Commentary by Douglas Petrie for "This Year's Girl" * Featurettes :* Hush :* The Sets of Sunnydale :* Spike, Me :* Buffy, Inside the Music :* Oz, Revelations of a Full Moon * Biographies Season Five Twenty-two episodes on six discs. Disc One *"Buffy vs. Dracula" *"Real Me" *"The Replacement" *"Out of My Mind" Disc Two *"No Place Like Home" *"Family" *"Fool for Love" *"Shadow" Disc Three *"Listening to Fear" *"Into the Woods" *"Triangle" Disc Four *"Checkpoint" * "Blood Ties" * "Crush" * "I Was Made to Love You" Disc Five *"The Body" * "Forever" *"Intervention" * "Tough Love" Disc Six *"Spiral" *"The Weight of the World" *"The Gift" Special Features * Commentary by David Fury for "Real Me" * Script for The Replacement * Script and commentary by Douglas Petrie for "Fool for Love" * Script for "Into the Woods" and "Checkpoint" * Commentary by Jane Espenson for "I Was Made to Love You" * Commentary by Joss Whedon for "The Body" * Featurettes :* Buffy Abroad :* Casting Buffy :* Demonology - A Slayer's Guide :* Action Heroes! The Stunts of Buffy :* The Story of Season Five :* Natural Causes :* Spotlight on Dawn * Outtakes from Season Three * Still Gallery * Buffy Video Game Trailer * DVD_ROM Buffy Demon Guide Season Six Twenty-two episodes on six discs. Disc One *"Bargaining, Part One" (released as a double episode) *"Bargaining, Part Two" (released as a double episode) *"After Life" * "Flooded" Disc Two *"Life Serial" * "All the Way" * "Once More, with Feeling" * "Tabula Rasa" *Behind the scenes featurette on "Once More, with Feeling" *"I've Got a Theory/Bunnies/If We're Together" karaoke music video *"I'll Never Tell" karaoke music video *"Walk Through the Fire" karaoke music video *Easter egg Disc Three *"Smashed" * "Wrecked" * "Gone" Disc Four *"Doublemeat Palace" * "Dead Things" *"Older and Far Away" *"As You Were" Disc Five *"Hell's Bells" *"Normal Again" *"Entropy" *"Seeing Red" *Easter egg Disc Six * "Villains" * "Two to Go" * "Grave" Special Features * Commentary by Marti Noxon and David Fury for "Bargaining, Part One" and "Bargaining, Part Two" * Commentary by Joss Whedon for "Once More, with Feeling"; Behind the Scenes and Karaoke for "Once More, with Feeling" * Commentary by Drew Z. Greenberg for "Smashed" * Commentary by Rebecca Rand Kirshner and David Solomon for "Hell's Bells" * Commentary by Diego Gutierrez and Rick Rosenthal for "Normal Again" * Commentary by David Fury and James A. Contner for "Grave" * Featurettes :* Life is the Big Bad - Season Six Overview :* Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Television with Bite * Academy of Television Arts and Sciences panel discussion * Buffy Goes to Work * Outtakes * DVD-ROM Buffy Demon Guide Season Seven Twenty-two episodes on six discs. Disc One *"Lessons" *"Beneath You" *"Same Time, Same Place" *"Help" Disc Two *"Selfless" * "Him" * "Conversations with Dead People" * "Sleeper" Disc Three *Never Leave Me *Bring on the Night *Showtime Disc Four *Potential *The Killer in Me *First Date *Get It Done Disc Five *Storyteller *Lies My Parents Told Me *Dirty Girls *Empty Places Disc Six *Touched *End of Days *Chosen Special Features * Commentary by Joss Whedon and David Solomon for "Lessons" * Commentary by Drew Z. Greenberg and David Solomon for "Selfless" * Commentary by Nick Marck, Jane Espenson, Drew Goddard, Danny Strong and Tom Lenk for "Conversations with Dead People" * Commentary by David Solomon and Drew Z. Greenberg for "The Killer in Me" * Commentary by David Fury, Drew Goddard, James Marsters and D. B. Woodside for "Lies My Parents Told Me" * Commentary by Joss Whedon for "Chosen" * DVD_ROM Buffy Demon Guide *Featurettes :* Season Seven Overview; Buffy: Full Circle :* Buffy 101: Studying the Slayer :* Generation S :* The Last Sundown * Outtakes * It's Always Been About the Fans * Buffy Wraps Complete Series Box Sets Following the release of the individual season sets, two complete series box sets were produced by 20th Century Fox, the first on November 15, 2005, and the second on October 10, 2010. Both sets feature all 144 episodes of the TV series, as well as special features. 41V25WKFW9L._SL500_.jpg|Complete Series Box Set #1 (Released in 2005) 81WoIZbOHvL._AA1500_.jpg|Complete Series Box Set #2 (Released in 2010) Best Of A single disc release titled The Best of Buffy the Vampire Slayer was released, presenting four episodes from the series. Contains: *"Becoming, Part One" (Season Two, Episode Twenty One) *"Graduation Day, Part Two" (Season Three, Episode Twenty Two) *"Hush" (Season Four, Episode Ten) *"The Gift" (Season Five, Episode Twenty Two) The Slayer Collections A series of "greatest hits" DVDs were released under the title The Slayer Collection. Each was a single disc containing episodes based around a single character. Angel Contains: *"Angel" (Season One, Episode Seven) *"Innocence" (Season Two, Episode Fourteen) *"I Only Have Eyes for You" (Season Two, Episode Nineteen) *"Amends" (Season Three, Episode Ten) Cordelia Contains: *"Out of Mind, Out of Sight" (Season One, Episode Eleven) *"What's My Line, Part Two" (Season Two, Episode Ten) *"Homecoming" (Season Three, Episode Five) *"The Prom" (Season Three, Episode Twenty) Faith Contains: *"Bad Girls" (Season Three, Episode Fourteen) *"Consequences" (Season Three, Episode Fifteen) *"Graduation Day, Part One" (Season Three, Episode Twenty One) *"Who Are You" (Season Four, Episode Sixteen) Giles Contains: *"The Dark Age" (Season Two, Episode Eight) *"Passion" (Season Two, Episode Seventeen) *"A New Man (Season Four, Episode Twelve) *"Lies My Parents Told Me" (Season Seven, Episode Seventeen) Spike Contains: *"School Hard" (Season Two, Episode Three) *"Lie to Me" (Season Two, Episode Seven) *"Lovers Walk" (Season Three, Episode Eight) *"Fool for Love" (Season Five, Episode Seven) Willow Contains: *"Phases" (Season Two, Episode Fifteen) *"Doppelgangland" (Season Three, Episode Sixteen) *"Wild at Heart" (Season Four, Episode Six) *"New Moon Rising" (Season Four, Episode Nineteen) Xander Contains: *"The Pack" (Season One, Episode Six) *"Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered" (Season Two, Episode Sixteen) *"The Zeppo" (Season Three, Episode Thirteen) *"Hell's Bells" (Season Six, Episode Sixteen) Dawn *"Real Me" (Season Five, Episode Two) *"Blood Ties" (Season Five, Episode Thirteen) *"Older and Far Away" (Season Six, Episode Fourteen) *"Potential" (Season Seven, Episode Twelve) Category:DVD releases